


Speechless Glow

by Arxsia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Formalwear, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Violetshipping, kaijou, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arxsia/pseuds/Arxsia
Summary: “I know I clean up pretty good, but you’re gonna make me blush if ya keep starin at me like that.” It's a night of surprises for Kaiba, courtesy of Jounouchi.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Speechless Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Cookie2TheJuice!
> 
> For the KaiJou Discord server's Secret Santa event! Cookie requested something soft/domestic with a dash of smut on the side, and Jounouchi leaving Kaiba speechless so can buy time to take some initiative. Here's hoping I delivered! ;D Enjoy!! <3

For what was probably the tenth time that night, Kaiba checked his watch with a progressively-annoyed frown, unable to hold back the impatient tapping of his foot under the table. “Where  _ is  _ he? I told him to be here  _ on time _ .”

Beside him, Mokuba hummed, casually sipping at his glass of champagne. He was finally, officially, old enough to drink and eager to take advantage of it, within reason of course. This was still  _ his  _ party to host after all. Pulling the glass from his lips, he grinned at Seto before looking out into the crowd of people, some milling about, some at their tables locked in conversations, others in pairs spinning around the dance floor, and others huddled around the open bar or raiding the buffet table.

“How do you know he’s not already here?”

Not at all liking the grin on Mokuba’s lips, the kind that usually meant mischief, even now as an adult, Kaiba side-eyed his brother. “Why would he be here without coming straight to me?”

Debating whether or not to answer that with ‘but Jou’s bi, not straight,’ Mokuba simply shrugged and went for another sip of his champagne, scanning the crowd for a sign of Jounouchi. Now wasn’t really the best time to piss his brother off, but he also didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

December was Kaiba Corp’s busiest time of the year, between the holiday sales, year-end reports, and an endless string of meetings. There was now also the annual Kaiba Corp Christmas Charity Ball, a tradition Mokuba started up a few years ago in an attempt to entice their business partners and the social elite of Japan to be as generous as his older brother during the holiday season. Thankfully, the majority of the planning for that fell to Mokuba, so the only thing Kaiba  _ really _ had to worry about was showing up, and giving one of his spectacular, inspiring speeches. The ball had been a hit the first year, and every year since, so by now the Kaiba brothers expected this year’s party to go off without much of a problem as well.

There was just  _ one  _ little difference this year that they, or at least Kaiba, wasn’t sure how to account for, or didn’t know how it would affect the big event, or if it even would at all. Okay, so maybe the difference wasn’t that little. Not to Kaiba anyway.

And that difference was his new relationship.

That’s right, Mr. Unattainable had finally found himself a partner and it was none other than Katsuya Jounouchi, who, after running for two years undefeated on the dueling scene, went off to make a name for himself as a photographer.

Their reunion had been unexpected, mostly because Kaiba hadn’t known that Jounouchi had become a successful photographer until he showed up to do a photoshoot for one of their latest products back in the spring and found the blond standing there amongst the equipment, camera in his hands. Surprisingly, the photoshoot went rather well, the years apparently having mellowed them both out quite substantially, only the occasional insult or two tossed in for old time’s sake. But then Jounouchi gave Kaiba his business card, saying they should catch up, and one thing led to another and now here they were, dating since mid-summer and out publicly since just a little over a month ago.

The media was still voraciously eating them up, so despite the tight security for the party’s venue, keeping reporters and paparazzi away, he and Jounouchi were still bound to show up in media outlets everywhere, from both the official photos of the event to any amateur photos taken by any of the partygoers.

This was the first formal dress-up event for them and Kaiba was just a tiny bit anxious. It wasn’t so much the dress-up part he was worried about; Mokuba had taken Jounouchi shopping for an appropriate suit and Kaiba trusted his brother’s judgement, but he wasn’t sure how well Jounouchi could carry himself at such an event, or if he could handle the judging stares and holier-than-thou attitudes of many of the guests here. He hadn’t had the chance to prep Jounouchi beforehand and now he wondered when the blond was even going to show up.

With his impatience growing and the drink in his hand long gone, Kaiba stood to stretch his legs and get a refill, Mokuba waving him off as he went.

…

When he came back a while later, Mokuba was gone from their table, replaced by a handsome man in an immaculately-tailored black suit, with a black suit vest, deep-red shirt, and matching black tie. His blond hair was neatly slicked back, save for a few side-bangs framing his nice face. There was something familiar about him, but Kaiba was too annoyed by both Jounouchi’s and now Mokuba’s absences to think on it. What had prompted the man to sit there, Kaiba didn’t know, but this table was reserved for him, Jounouchi, and Mokuba alone.

“I’m sorry, this is my table,” Kaiba stated, asking the man to leave with just enough politeness in his tone to not be downright rude.

The blond blinked at him, once, twice, before a grin split across his previously neutral expression. A tingle ran down Kaiba’s spine, that sense of familiarity settling in once more.

“Damn, I didn’t think I looked  _ that  _ different. I know Mokuba said ya couldn’t see me, but I thought ya’d at least be able ta recognize me right in front of your face.” The grin widened in triumph, the blond lifting the glass in his hand to his lips for a sip. After, he leaned forward, lowering his voice for only Kaiba to hear. “I mean, you’ve seen me  _ naked _ , Kaiba. It don’t get more personal than that, right?”

It was Kaiba’s turn to blink, once, twice, three times in disbelief, caught speechless. How had he not recognized his own boyfriend? But the transformation was astounding. Was this really the first time he’d ever seen Jounouchi in a suit? It fit him  _ incredibly  _ well, definitely custom tailored. They hadn’t been dating for long after all, and Jounouchi was forever in casual clothes, claiming that the man  _ behind  _ the camera didn’t have to look pretty. But more than anything, it was the hair throwing Kaiba off. He didn’t think it was even  _ possible  _ to tame that wild mane of hair and yet there it was, pushed back and  _ mostly  _ out of Jounouchi’s face, caramel eyes visible and sparkling with the same kind of mischief Mokuba was displaying earlier.

Jounouchi set his glass down, chuckling softly. “I know I clean up pretty good, but you’re gonna make me blush if ya keep starin at me like that.” His gaze flicked away for a moment, another smile gracing his features. “...Ah, that’s my cue.”

Still trying to find the words to respond, Kaiba didn’t notice the music had changed until Jounouchi stood and moved closer, offering his hand. “Dance with me? Mokuba said ya knew how.”

Wordlessly, he took Jou’s hand, following him out onto the open dancefloor. He ignored the multiple pairs of eyes watching them, taking the lead as they began to dance. Jounouchi matched him step for step, never once faltering, and Kaiba was impressed, his gaze never leaving his boyfriend’s face. Okay, since when did Jounouchi know how to  _ tango _ ? Gliding across the floor, they were the only pair in the room, everything and everyone else falling away as they danced on, magnetic and sultry, until the final notes of the song faded into the ceiling. Jou laughed happily as Kaiba dipped him low.

Warm golden-brown eyes stared back into cool blue, the spell between them holding them in place until the sound of applause and various mutterings broke them apart, Kaiba pulling Jounouchi back to his feet.

… 

The rest of the party went off without a hitch, Kaiba and Mokuba both giving their speeches to raucous applause, and they raised a significant amount of money for charity by the end of it. Kaiba and Jounouchi danced sporadically throughout the night, Jounouchi using the music, the food, and the Kaiba brothers to keep from having to socialize much with anyone else, still very much out of his element in this crowd of rich businessmen and socialites. The few encounters he  _ did  _ have went decently well, Jounouchi keeping them as short as possible, while being polite.

The drive home was quiet, Mokuba excitedly making plans with friends via text. Jou and Kaiba cast each other occasional glances, but not much more, unable to act on anything with Mokuba sitting right there. 

Once they reached the mansion, Mokuba said his goodnights before running off to his room, leaving Jou and Kaiba to make their way to theirs, Jounouchi’s steps full of purpose as he all but sprinted ahead of Kaiba, who merely enjoyed the view of Jou’s back as he ran ahead.

As soon as Kaiba stepped into their shared room, he only had a few seconds to register the strings of Christmas lights all around before Jounouchi was on him, arms around his neck as he crashed their lips together. He’d been wanting to kiss Jou all night, but hadn’t wanted to make a scene with all the other partygoers around. But now they had the rest of the night to themselves, and as Jounouchi nipped at his bottom lip, Kaiba groaned appreciatively, grabbing Jou’s hips and pulling him flush against him.

“Mm…” Jounouchi hummed as he broke for air, grinning. “I dunno how ya stand wearin these monkey suits all the damn time. I mean this one’s pretty nice, Mokuba got me custom fitted for it an’ everythin, I’m surprised I could actually dance in it, but I couldn’t wear this shit on the daily.”

Kaiba wasn’t sure whether to ask about Jou’s look or his dancing skills first, and Jounouchi took advantage of the silence to tug at his boyfriend’s tie and pop the first few buttons open. “Well? Ya barely said a word to me all night, I’m startin to think I  _ don’t  _ look good in this getup after all.”

Reaching up, Kaiba ran his fingers through a few of Jounouchi’s golden locks, wondering what was holding it all together. It wasn’t disgustingly sticky or stiff, so he ruled out hair gel.

Jounouchi chuckled, noticing the look of concentration on Kaiba’s face, and leaned in to press kisses to his jawline. “It’s hairspray an’ mousse, an’ some carefully hidden pins, plus Mokuba’s master hands. Now I know why  _ his  _ hair always looks so good.”

“You look ridiculous,” Kaiba responded, which had Jounouchi pulling back with a frown, mouth opening to retort.

“But captivating.”

“Wha-”

Kaiba kissed him, interrupting, lips hungry as they moved against Jounouchi’s. Long fingers dug through blond hair, carefully plucking out every bobby pin they could find.

Breathless, they pulled apart and once Kaiba was sure there were no more pins in Jou’s hair, he ruffled it, mussing it all up into something much more familiar. “Don’t get me wrong, you looked great all night, but this is more you.”

“Heh, you sayin I looked good?”

Kaiba gave him a flat look, pulling at Jounouchi’s tie to keep things moving. “I  _ literally  _ did just say that, yes.”

Grinning, Jou reached past Kaiba to flick the bedroom light off, everything now cast in the rainbow glow of the many Christmas lights. At the questioning raise of Kaiba’s brow, Jounouchi’s grin widened. “Atmosphere. I’m settin the mood.”

“With Christmas lights.”

“Yep!”

“...Right.”

“Well, you gonna fuck me in the glow of the lights or not?”

The answer to that was of course a ‘yes,’ regardless of the lighting, but rather than voicing that aloud, Kaiba merely pushed Jounouchi’s suit jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor before walking Jou backwards toward the bed. 

A previous question popped back into his head, so he decided to ask it while taking off his own suit jacket. “By the way, when did  _ you  _ learn to dance?”

“Ah.” Jou plopped down on the bed with a chuckle, tugging off his vest. “I took a ballroom dance class as an elective while I was studyin photography. Mokuba gave me a refresher. You? Never thought  _ you’d _ have moves. Looks like we  _ both  _ showed each other up.”

“I lost a bet to Mokuba a few years back. My penalty was dance lessons.”

Something about that fact sent Jou bursting into laughter, so hard not even Kaiba’s look of annoyance could dampen it. Well, there was  _ one  _ surefire way to shut Jounouchi up. Straddling his waist, Kaiba pressed Jou into the bed, stifling his chuckles with a rough kiss, hands insistent as they continued to undress the blond. Jou melted into the kiss, pulling at the rest of Kaiba’s clothes to get them off.

Jou’s freed erection was a relief, Kaiba’s mouth muffling the sound of his moan as a firm hand wrapped around him, stroking slowly at first.

Jou pulled back to suck in some air, taking a moment to admire the soft halo of light surrounding his boyfriend, breath hitching in his throat when Kaiba’s thumb flicked against the head of his cock. The lights had been a damn good idea after all and he was proud of himself for thinking of it.

Kaiba was also admiring the view, watching the way the lights caught in Jou’s golden hair, in his honey-colored eyes. He got to see a new side to Jounouchi tonight, and he wasn’t sure which look was his favorite - the familiar casual, the handsome formal, or this, Jounouchi naked and beautiful underneath him, gaze darkened with desire and some other emotion he couldn’t name yet. 

If he were honest, he liked all of them. 

He liked Jounouchi. 

_ A lot. _


End file.
